


Ways To Say I Love You

by martynaanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martynaanne/pseuds/martynaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Olive him*, Niall - mówi poważnie, wyciągając oliwkę z sałatki i trzymając ją koło policzka.</p><p>Irlandczyk prycha i uderza go otwartą dłonią w plecy.</p><p>- Zamknij się, kurwa, i w końcu mu powiedz.</p><p>(lub Harry jest głupi i zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby powiedzieć te dwa słowa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ways to say i love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183204) by [otherinfinities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherinfinities/pseuds/otherinfinities). 



> Króciutki, fluffowy shot z okazji dnia dziecka. Wszystkiego najlepszego :)x

\- Louis - mówi Harry, ze spokojną twarzą i błyszczącymi oczyma. - Kocham Cię!

Świat się nie zatrzymuje, jego serce nie eksploduje, a ludzie nie biegają krzycząc. Właściwie, wszystko jest dokładnie takie, jak było i Harry wciąż wpatruje się w swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Wzdycha i mówi to raz jeszcze, tym razem z większą siłą. - Kocham Cię - To wciąż brzmi jakoś źle. A może to z Harry’m jest coś nie tak? Boże, dlaczego to jest takie  trudne ?

On i Louis spotykają się od sześciu miesięcy i jest zaskoczony, że nikt jeszcze tego nie powiedział. Oprócz tego, Louis zwykle nie jest tym od słów, i Harry jest zdenerwowany. To nie tak, że się nie kochają, wręcz przeciwnie. A przynajmniej Harry jest pewny, że Louis go kocha. Tak samo, jak jest pewny tego, że Louis wie o jego głębokiej miłości do niego. Ale przecież nigdy nie można być zbyt pewnym.

Nigdy nie powiedzieli kocham Cię  i Harry postanowił to zmienić. Więc oto jest, przed lustrem, powtarzając to w kółko, żeby wyszło mu to dobrze. Zrobi to idealnie. Musi.

\- Kocham Cię.

\- Kocham Cię.

\- Kocham Cię.

\- Kocham Cię .

\- Też Cię kocham, kolego – mówi Irlandczyk, stojąc w drzwiach. Harry jest przestraszony i wyrywa się, strącając parę rzeczy z umywalki, podczas gdy obraca się, żeby utkwić spojrzenie w Niallu i… 

\- Niall - jęczy Harry - pomóż mi.

Przez moment Niall wpatruje się w niego ze współczuciem, zanim nie śmieje się głośno i wychodzi. Ma najgorszych przyjaciół.

 [♥ WTSILY ♥]

Jest piątkowa noc, a Harry i Louis przytulają się na kanapie, czekając na przybycie Liama, podczas gdy Zayn i Niall gorąco dyskutują o zasługach boysbandów. Louis w zamyśleniu drapie loki Harry’ego, a ten wyznacza wzory na jego udzie. Brunet myśli, że chciałby robić to przez cały wieczór, powiedzieć chłopcom, że on i Lou spędzą czas razem poza murami pubu, w ferworze cichej nocy. Ale zrobili tak ostatnio aż dwa razy, więc mimo to, Niall i tak prawdopodobnie zaciągnąłby ich tam za włosy.

Jednak, prawdę mówiąc, Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko spędzeniu każdej z nocy właśnie tak, tuląc się na kanapie i oglądając film. Może mogliby kupić sobie kota i dołączyć małą, ciepłą kuleczkę do siebie. Chciałby mieć zwierzątko i myśli, że Louis również by chciał. Na początku narzekałby, ale Harry wygrałby z nim dzięki połączonej słodyczy kotka i samego siebie. Co byłoby lepsze? Kupić po okoceniu czy adoptować? Prawdopodobnie adoptować i dać osieroconemu kocięciu ładny dom. On i Louis bardzo dobrze zajęliby się tym małym zwierzątkiem. Ale oczywiście, Louis musiałby się przeprowadzić, żeby pomóc w opiece nad ich kotem. O mój Boże, Louis powinien się wprowadzić.

\- To będziemy my, co nie, Hazz? - Pyta Niall, nagle wyrywając Harry’ego z jego fantazji.

\- Co? - pyta, nieświadomy rozmowy, która jest prowadzona obok niego. Niall wpatruje się w niego wyczekująco, Zayn wygląda jakby wiedział, o czym myśli kędzierzawy, a Louis wciąż drapie go po głowie.

\- Niall chce, żebyśmy założyli zespół - śmieje się najstarszy.

Harry zostaje ocalony od odpowiedzi przez pukanie do drzwi, sygnalizujące o przybyciu Liama i ich wyjściu. Harry idzie do swojego pokoju, żeby chwycić płaszcz i schodzi na dół, udając się do frontowych drzwi, gdzie czekają chłopcy.

\- Widział ktoś moją czapkę? - Kiedy patrzy w górę,  dostrzega Louisa ze swoją szarą beanie na głowie i udawaną niewinnością. Harry powinien wiedzieć, że to on ukradł jego czapkę. Wygląda tak słodko i cholera, Harry go kocha.

\- Ko.. - oczy Louisa się rozszerzają i Harry panikuje - Uh, zostawiłem ją w swoim pokoju. Ja…taa - jąka się i wraca do pomieszczenia. Mniejsza z tym, że właśnie wrócił ze swojego pokoju, i że czapka, o którą pytał, jest na głowie Louisa i jest przekonany, że nie  zdołał nikogo oszukać. Zamyka za sobą drzwi i przez chwilę oddycha, zanim nie myśli o swoim kolejnym ruchu. Zdecydował, że po prostu wróci na dół i będzie się zachowywał, jakby nic się nie stało.

Kiedy jego telefon wibruje, wyciąga go z kieszeni, żeby zobaczyć nową wiadomość od Zayna.

bez zakłóceń

Dosłownie ma najgorszych przyjaciół.

 [♥ WTSILY ♥]

W czwartkową noc, Harry postanawia, że w końcu to zrobi. Wyrzuca Nialla z domu i zaprasza Louisa do siebie na kolację. To będzie proste i romantyczne, ale dla nich niezwyczajne. Jednym słowem, idealne. To jest, jeśli Harry mógłby się zorganizować i odnieść sukces i właściwie powiedzieć tą cholerną rzecz.

Lasagne jest w piekarniku, a Harry zajmuje się robieniem sałatki, której Louis nie będzie chciał zjeść, jednak kędzierzawy i tak go do tego zmusi.

\- Czuje się w ten sposób przez długi czas - ćwiczy loczek - i chciałem Ci tylko powiedzieć, że Cię kocham. Jestem w Tobie zakochany.

\- Kolego, to tylko sałatka.

Pieprzony Niall. Szczerze, ma najgorsze wyczucie czasu.

\- Nie wyśmiewaj się ze mnie, to ważna sprawa.

\- Nie, Louis wie, że go kochasz. Sam też bzikuje na twoim punkcie - mówi blondyn, wybierając kawałki pepperoni spośród sałatki. - A teraz powiedz mi, czy jest jakaś szansa, żebym dostał trochę sałatki zanim on tu przyjdzie?

Harry tylko śmieje się i bierze tacę, którą odłożył wcześniej. Podaje ją Niallowi, który podnosi przykrywkę z folii aluminiowej, mówiącą ‘Dla Nialla’ i widzi w środku makaron.

\- Co za chłopak! - wykrzykuje - Louis jest szczęściarzem, mając Ciebie.

Zielonooki nie jest tego pewny. Jeśli już, to on ma szczęście, mając jego. Louis jest zabawny i sprawia, że kędzierzawy śmieje się przez cały czas. Śmieje się z żartów Harry’ego nawet, jeśli prawie zawsze są słabe. Louis jest niecierpliwy i zawsze w trakcie robienia czegoś, zwalnia tempo dla Harry’ego. Nie narzeka za bardzo, kiedy opowiada rozwlekłe i nudne historie. Więc tak, Harry jest wielkim szczęściarzem. Może powinien wpleść to w swoje przemówienie pt. ‘Kocham cię’. Być może zachowa to jednak na oświadczyny. O Boże, oświadczyny.

Myślał o tym już wcześniej. Pewnego dnia, uklęknie na kolano i zapyta Louisa, czy ten go poślubi. To nie tak, że to jest tak szalone, ale z tego punktu, on naprawdę nie widzi swojego życia z nikim innym. Ale jak on kiedykolwiek mógłby się oświadczyć, jeśli nie może nawet wypowiedzieć ‘Kocham cię’? Wyprzedza samego siebie.

To tak, jakby Niall wyczuwał jego wewnętrzny kryzys. Przesuwa się i umieszcza dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego - Powodzenia, chłopie -  uśmiecha się sympatycznie i Harry po prostu wpatruje się w niego przez moment.

- Olive him* , Niall - mówi poważnie, wyciągając oliwkę z sałatki i trzymając ją koło policzka.

Irlandczyk prycha i uderza go otwartą dłonią w plecy.

\- Zamknij się, kurwa, i w końcu mu powiedz.

[♥ WTSILY ♥]

Harry mu nie mówi. Zamierzał, naprawdę zamierzał. Po prostu to nigdy nie był odpowiedni czas. Oprócz tego, że to było kłamstwo, dlatego że było kilka  odpowiednich momentów . Na przykład, gdy Louis przyszedł ubrany ciepło i wilgotny od deszczu, wyglądając tak słodko, że Harry pocałował go w nos. Innym razem, gdy siedział na blacie, sącząc wino, machając nogami i okazjonalnie przyciągał Harry’ego do pocałunku. Jeszcze innym razem, kiedy Louis zrobił awanturę o zjedzenie jego warzyw albo kiedy wzajemnie dotykali się stopami pod stołem, czy kiedy wskoczył na kolana loczka i całował go do nieprzytomności.

Za każdym razem Harry o tym myślał, ale to jego usta nie wydawały się odebrać zawiadomienia. A później, nagle Louis rozpinał spodnie Harry’ego i jego usta w inny sposób stawały się zajęte.

Więc nie, nie powiedział Louisowi i zapłaci za to później, kiedy wróci do domu, i Niall będzie walił go poduszką do nieprzytomności. Ale to myśl, która się liczy. Prawda?

[♥ WTSILY ♥]

Jest piątkowy wieczór, a oni świętują.  Harry właśnie dostał awans w czasopiśmie, dla którego pracuje, Liam w końcu zabiera Allie (dziewczynę, z którą się widuje) żeby poznała chłopców, Zayn wstał przed południem, a Niall lubi obchodzić bycie żywym. Więc tak, świętują.

Noc zaczęła się shotami z whiskey, zanim Harry nie przeszedł na kilka rundek czegoś kolorowego, owocowego i pachnącego jak wódka. Szybko przechodzi na fazę kołysania się i pijackiego myślenia. Odurzony miłością , myśli Harry. ** Jest tak zakochany w Louisie. Powinien mu powiedzieć. Dobry pomysł. Powinien zrobić to właśnie teraz, podejść do niego i powiedzieć  - Kocham Louis ja.

\- Co kolego? - pyta Liam. Huh, gdzie poszedł Louis. Tęskni za Louisem. Louis powinien wrócić. Harry kocha Louisa.

\- Muszę mu powiedzieć Lee-yum - bełkocze loczek. Potyka się i Liam podtrzymuje go, trzymając dłoń na jego łokciu.

\- Whoaa, może powinieneś zaczekać do jutra, kiedy wytrzeźwiejesz i będziesz mógł poprawnie mówić?

\- Nienienienie - krzyczy Harry, wykręcając się z uścisku Liama. Payne naprawdę nie pomaga. Musi znaleźć Louisa, uroczego Louisa, małego Louisa, liliowego Louisa. Harry chichocze. Louis.

Kończy, wpadając na niego, wychodzącego z łazienki. 

\- Oops! - Śmieje się Louis, chwytając głupiutkiego, pijanego chłopaka.

\- Hiiiiiii!*** 

\- Chodźmy do domu, co? - Szatyn układa ramię dookoła talii Harry’ego i prowadzi go do drzwi, żegnając się z chłopakami.

\- Powiedz mu, Harry! - krzyczy za nimi Niall.

W taksówce Harry nakrywa ciało Louisa swoim własnym, tylko po to, żeby się ogrzać. 

\- Złaź, gigancie. - skarży się niebieskooki, słabo naciskając na zaplątane kończyny Loczka.

\- Ale Looooooouis - jęczy Harry i zaczyna okrywać jego twarz niechlujnymi pocałunkami. Louis po prostu się śmieje. Bierze twarz swojego chłopaka w dłonie i całuje go dwukrotnie w usta. To wydaje się usatysfakcjonować Harry’ego, który układa się w ramionach starszego chłopaka.

[♥ WTSILY ♥]

\- Louis, Louis, Louis, Lou-eeee! Louis, Louis, Louis, Lou-ahhh!  - wyśpiewuje Harry, podążając za Louisem po schodach, prowadzących do swojego mieszkania. Szatyn wpuszcza ich dzięki pękowi swoich własnych kluczy, co przypomina Harry’emu, właśnie, dlaczego Louis się nie wprowadzi? Powinien to zrobić. I kot. Powinien tam być kot.

Jednak było tam coś jeszcze, coś, co miał powiedzieć Louisowi.

\- Lou - wyszeptał Harry, gdy starszy prowadził go do łóżka- Lou, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Co to jest, Hazza? - odpowiada czule, ściągając buty i spodnie Harry’ego. Kędzierzawy wypuszcza westchnięcie frustracji. Co on miał mu powiedzieć? Jakoś nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

\- Ważne, Lou - mamrocze - to było bardzo ważne.

Louis przykrywa go kołdrą i przyciska pocałunek do jego skroni - Więc powiesz mi jutro, aniołku.

\- Nie! Wróć tutaj - krzyczy, kiedy tamten wychodzi - zostań.

\- Idę tylko po wodę. Zaraz wrócę, kochanie.

Woda. Powinien napić się wody. Louis tak bardzo się o niego troszczy. Harry naprawdę go kocha.

Nagle siada wyprostowany na łóżko.

\- Olive you! - krzyczy.

\- Co? - pyta Louis, odwracając się do niego.

Nie może się teraz wycofać. Jest tak pewny siebie, więc mówi to ponownie, - Olive - bez pośpiechu - you. - Trąca palcem pierś szatyna. Louis uśmiecha się ironicznie, a jego twarz marszczy się w rozbawieniu.

\- Nie, zaczekaj - oznajmia Harry, uświadamiając sobie, że popełnił błąd -  Kocham Cię. Ja Cię kocham.

Może poczuć, jak łóżko zapada się obok niego i Louis oplata swoje ramiona dookoła jego ciała. Całuje go delikatnie i tak Harry zapada w sen.

 [♥ WTSILY ♥]

Kędzierzawy budzi się z okropnym bólem głowy i chłopakiem uczepionym jego boku. Nachyla się nieznacznie, żeby delikatnie ucałować jego głowę, kiedy przypomina sobie, bardzo niejasno, wydarzenie z poprzedniej nocy. Powiedział Louisowi, że go kocha. Naprawdę to zrobił. Ma nadzieję, że nie spieprzył ani nie zrobił z siebie głupka. Ale sądząc po sposobie, w jaki Louis jest zwinięty dookoła niego, nie mógł zrobić tego źle.

Delikatnie wydostaje się z uścisku śpiącego chłopca i kieruje się do kuchni, żeby przygotować śniadanie. Stoi przed kuchenką, smażąc jajecznicę, kiedy ramiona zaczynają poruszać się po jego torsie, a ciepłe ciało przyciska się do jego pleców. Uśmiecha się na to.

\- Co jest? - pyta nonszalancko.

\- Nic takiego, tylko… - Louis staje na palcach, żeby szepnąć w jego ucho - Olive you, to wszystko.

Harry się zatrzymuje, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze usłyszał Louisa. Nagle przypomina sobie swoje idiotyczne wyznanie miłości i jęczy. Odwraca się, żeby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Louisem, z karygodną miną, ale spotyka go najbardziej radosny uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Kocham Cię tak bardzo, głupku.

*olive you - inny sposób powiedzenia  _kocham Cię_  ( [ x ](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=olive&defid=2035821) )

** w oryginale drunk in love  czyli pijany z miłości, jak Harry w tym momencie ;d

*** nie tłumaczyłam tego, bo każdy wie co to oznacza. 

 


End file.
